pathfinderfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:~LD~
Welcome Hi, welcome to PathfinderWiki! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:How to keep momentum? page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Yoda8myhead (Talk) 16:04, 24 April 2010 Conflicting Edits No worries about the Iobaria conflict last night. It's always a pain when something like that happens. As you probably noticed my stuff was just formatting, which it looks like you got moved back in. —aeakett 13:23, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Please use proper citations Hey there. It looks like you're making your way through Dungeon Denizens Revisited and making tons of edits! Thanks for helping out. I just wanted to point you to our help document on . I think you'll find the templates we have in place take less time than the manual formatting you're putting in and are more informative to readers, since DDR could be both Dungeon Denizens or Dance Dance Revolution. Let me know if you have any difficulty or questions. — yoda8myhead 23:29, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :Holy crap, is Dance Dance Revolution considered canon now? --brandingopportunity 00:09, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :Hi. I can use the citations and I previously did use them in the Brevoy articles; however, the citations really slow me down and I find adding them to be an awkward situation. I'm much less likely to contribute if I need to use the proper source citations. I'll make every effort to mention (Dungeon Den. Revisited) when I am citing things. If it is a really large issue, then I apologize and I will only edit with the full algorithms for citing, but then I will not edit very much. ~LD~ 00:28, September 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Just out of curiosity, ~LD~, what browser and OS do you use when editing the wiki? The reason I ask, is because when I am using Firefox (either on a Mac or PC), and I begin a wikilink or citation, I get a drop-down menu showing me already existing links or templates, which makes adding these a lot easier. If you don't get a drop-down menu, it is a preference that you can select through the "More" menu in the top-right of your screen. From there you pick "Preferences", then click on the "Editing" tab, and then make sure "Do not show link suggest" is NOT checked. Let me know if you have further questions. --brandingopportunity 00:38, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :::I also use firefox. Thank you for the suggestion, but I don't even see that "Do not show link suggest" option in my editing tab. The only way I've been doing the citation has been by cutting and pasting in the SOURCE pages and making sure that the in-line links are titled different (Ref: citations). I get auto-complete for some things on the SOURCE page when I'm linking to other pages in the wiki, but I have no idea what to do re: the citations. If I have to go onto the source page, then I'd really rather not cite to anything- the auto complete is not instantaneous for anything on the wiki and I never use it except for linking categories sometimes. ~LD~ 02:01, September 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::Hmm, it seems the issue stems from there not being an easy way within the rich text editor to make citations. Both BrOp and I edit almost exclusively in source view, so I know I never considered that. Let me see if I can't figure out a solution that lets you make easy edits and that sticks with the wiki's style so we maintain consistency. I'll look into a few things. In the meantime, keep doing what you're doing and we'll follow behind you and correct them. I may even be able to sick YodaBot on these and do them in one mass, automated action. — yoda8myhead 04:48, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::Ok, so I turned on rich text in my preferences, and immediately noticed that the options changed. The reason you weren't able to see the "do not show link suggest" option. If you disable rich text editing, you'll see that appear as an option. :::::I was able to use the citation template while editing in the rich text editor though, so I guess I don't understand the issue going on here. If you just type }} into the edit window, it will automatically make that into a citation link. Editing it after it's been converted into html requires the source view, but there shouldn't be any technical restictions preventing these templates from being used in the rich text editor. — yoda8myhead 05:01, September 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::: What Yoda mentions above is how I edit - I do everything in the source as well, except for when I'm not sure what a particular template is called. -- Cpt kirstov 20:05, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Ok. Thank you. That seems to make it a bit easier to edit. However another issue cropped up; when I was trying to test this, I ran into something I never saw before- some pages automatically start in SOURCE and I receive an error that says "rich text editing disabled" because there is "complicated code." Is that something new, or is that something I didn't notice before today. Thank you also for the other explanations. Assuming that I can still edit quickly with using the Citations in the rich text format, then I will continue to edit. (Basically I was adding pages as I read-- It only slowed me slightly while reading to add to the wiki since I type at a relatively high speed--thus not wanting to take the time to mess with setting ref numbers in source.)~LD~ 17:55, September 18, 2010 (UTC) We're moving! Hi, this is an automated message from the wiki's administrators. Recently, it became clear that we as a community weren't as "in-charge" of our own destiny as we'd like. Because of that, we've decided to move to a new host for the wiki that we are completely in control of. Our new home is at pathfinderwiki.com. You are welcome to keep contributing to this site, but many of of the community's members have already made the decision to move, and we hope you'll join us. All edits made before November 3, 2010 have been moved over automatically, and we will continue to grow the wiki at pathfinderwiki.com. If you decide to join us (and again, we hope you do), you'll need to make an account at pathfinderwiki.com. If you use the same username as you used here, your user page and edit history will be there waiting for you. Things may be a little messy looking at pathfinderwiki.com for a bit while we get settled in, but we hope you'll join us.